


A Hot Cup of Tea

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Could have been PWP, M/M, Or not
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: "เมื่อคืนนี้ยังไม่พอหรือไง?""เอาความจริงไหมล่ะ?" คริสหัวเราะในลำคอ "กับนายน่ะ ไม่เคยพอหรอก..."





	A Hot Cup of Tea

 

กลิ่นหอมของเครื่องดื่มยอดนิยมในยามเช้าตามแบบชาวอังกฤษกรุ่นขึ้นเมื่อน้ำร้อนในกาต้มน้ำถูกรินใส่กาน้ำชาซึ่งบรรจุใบชาเอิร์ลเกรย์ด้วยฝีมือของชายหนุ่มเจ้าของบ้าน ที่ในยามนี้มีเพียงผ้าขนหนูสีขาวพันเหน็บอยู่อย่างหมิ่นเหม่บนช่วงเอวสมส่วน เผยให้เห็นเนินแน่นตามเส้นกล้ามเนื้อบนหน้าท้องและผิวกายขาวประดับขนหน้าอกเบาบางซึ่งถูกแต้มด้วยสีแดงเรื่อจางในบางจุด เรียวนิ้วยาวเกี่ยวหูกาน้ำชาขึ้นจากบนโต๊ะ รินน้ำชากรุ่นควันฉุยลงค่อนแก้ว โรยนมสดเติมแต่งกลิ่นเล็กน้อยเพื่อเพิ่มความหอมหวานให้กับเครื่องดื่มแก้วโปรด แล้วจึงเปลี่ยนไปยกถ้วยนั้นขึ้นละเลียดจิบอย่างอารมณ์ดี แม้ว่าไอควันที่เกิดขึ้นจากชาร้อนจะทำให้เลนส์แว่นตากรอบดำบนใบหน้าขุ่นมัว สังเกตได้จากรอยยิ้มพึงใจที่ประดับบนริมฝีปาก ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะยกชุดน้ำชาทั้งหมดนั้นเดินกลับไปยังห้องนอนซึ่งมีแขกอีกคนนอนหลับสนิทอยู่บนเตียงขนาดคิงไซส์ในบ้านส่วนตัวหลังใหญ่ของเขา

 

ชายหนุ่มเคยคิดว่าเตียงหลังนี้มันใหญ่เกินไปสำหรับเขา แน่ล่ะ นั่นหมายถึงการที่ต้องนอนบนเตียงอยู่เพียงลำพัง หากแต่ตอนนี้สถานการณ์มันต่างออกไปเมื่อมีใครอีกคนคอยอยู่เคียงข้างกาย...

 

กลิ่นหอมอ่อนของน้ำชาซึ่งลอยไปแตะจมูกคนที่กำลังนอนหลับใหลอยู่บนเตียง เป็นเหตุให้เขางัวเงียตื่นขึ้น ฝ่ามือใหญ่เสยเรือนผมสีทองยุ่งเหยิงให้พ้นจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลาที่ใครหลายคนต่างลงความเห็นว่าทัดเทียมกับเทพเจ้า แม้ว่าเมื่อผ่านไปพักหนึ่งกองเส้นผมนั้นจะกลับมาอยู่ที่เดิมก็ตามที เขาพลิกตัวนอนหงายใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหนา ยืดแขนทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเหนือศีรษะและวาดไปด้านข้างเพื่อขับไล่คลาย ความปวดเมื่อยที่ยังคงค้างอยู่ในมัดกล้ามเนื้อหลายส่วนให้จางลงไป

 

ฝ่ามือขาวรวบดึงม่านกันแดดให้เปิดออกแล้วหย่อนตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ที่เข้าชุดกับโต๊ะอ่านหนังสือปลายเตียง ปล่อยให้แสงแดดอ่อนในยามเช้าตรู่ลอดผ่านกระจกกั้นห้องเข้ามาภายใน และเป็นแสงเดียวกับที่ทำให้คนบนเตียงปรือตาขึ้นอย่างง่วงงุน อ้าปากหาวหวอดแล้วจึงใช้ข้อศอกยันตัวลุกขึ้น ดึงหมอนใบใหญ่สอดหนุนหลัง เอนตัวพิงกับหัวเตียงแล้วจึงปรับสายตาให้คุ้นชินกับความสว่างรอบตัว ก่อนยกท่อนขายาวที่อยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มทั้งสองข้างไขว้กัน

 

               “อรุณสวัสดิ์” คนที่อยู่ปลายเตียงเงยหน้าจากหนังสือ หันกลับมาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเสียดสีของเนื้อผ้าที่ขยับ เอ่ยทักทายด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มพร้อมรอยยิ้มบาง

               “ตื่นแต่เช้าเลยนะ…” อีกฝ่ายงัวเงียตอบ นิ้วมือใหญ่ยกขึ้นขยี้ตาตนอย่างเกียจคร้าน พลางอ้าปากหาวอีกครั้ง

               รอยยิ้มบางยังคงประดับอยู่บนใบหน้า หยิบยกถ้วยชาขึ้นแทนคำทักทาย “ชาร้อนสักถ้วยไหม?”

               “ไม่ล่ะ ทอม ขอบคุณ” คนถูกถามยิ้มกว้าง เอียงคอไปมา ยกมือขึ้นลูบหลังคอตนเองอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสจะถูกแต้มด้วยประกายจากแสงแดดยามสบตากับอีกฝ่าย เอ่ยต่อด้วยเสียงเบา ทว่าแม้ได้ยินไม่ชัดนักก็สามารถอ่านปากได้อย่างชัดเจน “ _...อยากกินนายมากกว่า_ ”

 

นั่นยังไม่รวมถึงปลายนิ้วชี้ที่ชี้มายังร่างของเจ้าบ้านที่กำลังนั่งอ่านหนังสือพร้อมจิบชายามเช้าอยู่ปลายเตียง เป็นการย้ำความหมายของประโยคที่หลุดออกมาจากปากได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

               “...คริส” ทอมวางถ้วยน้ำชาในมือลงกับจานรอง ส่งสายตาดุๆ ไปหาชายร่างใหญ่ที่กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอยู่บนเตียง แล้วค่อนขอดด้วยเสียงแผ่ว ส่ายศีรษะเพียงเล็กน้อย แต่ใบหน้าหวานที่ปกคลุมด้วยไรหนวดเคราบางขึ้นสีจางไปจนถึงใบหู “เมื่อคืน… ยังไม่พอหรือไง?”

               “เอาความจริงไหมล่ะ?” คริสหัวเราะในลำคอ ยืดแขนทั้งสองข้างออกและประสานมือเข้าที่ท้ายทอย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเปี่ยมความหมายเงยขึ้นสบดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวเบื้องหลังเลนส์แว่นตากรอบดำโดยตรง เมื่อไม่มีคำตอบออกจากปากของ คู่สนทนาจึงเอ่ยต่ออย่างเรียบง่าย ราวกับมิใช่เรื่องที่น่าเขินอายสักนิด “กับนายน่ะ ไม่เคยพอหรอก...”

               “...ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ทนหิวไปก่อนแล้วกัน” ทอมกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ กระแอมไอนิดหน่อย แสร้งยกมือขึ้น เท้าแขนบนที่วางแขนและใช้ปลายนิ้วเรียวดันแว่นกลับเข้าที่ หลบสายตาที่จับจ้องบนใบหน้าของตนด้วยการเบนสายตากลับมายังหน้าหนังสือที่อยู่ในมืออีกข้างหนึ่ง

               “นายคงไม่ปล่อยให้ฉันต้องทนหิวนานนักใช่ไหม?” บนใบหน้าของคริสยังคงมีรอยยิ้ม และดูจะมั่นใจเอามากๆ เสียด้วย มากเสียจนคนที่แอบเหล่สายตามองอดจะหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้

               “ฉันทำไข่คนกับไส้กรอกทิ้งไว้ให้ในครัว ถ้าหิวมากนัก จะไปกินก่อนก็ได้นะ” ทอมตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ ส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นปิดใบหน้าช่วงล่างแก้เขิน ก่อนลูบลงไปถึงลำคอขาว สายตาวกกลับมาไล่อ่านตัวหนังสือบนหน้ากระดาษแทนที่จะหันมองคู่สนทนา ทั้งที่ถ้าเป็นเวลาปกติแล้วการพูดโดย ไม่มองหน้าคนอื่นไม่ใช่นิสัยของเขา แต่กับคริสในตอนนี้…

               “ล้อเล่นน่า ฉันไม่บังคับนายหรอก เรื่องแบบนี้มันต้องยินยอมกันทั้งสองฝ่ายสิ” คนบนเตียงเพียงหัวเราะในลำคอเมื่อแกล้งหยอกเย้าอีกฝ่ายได้สำเร็จ ไม่ได้ละสายตาจากรูปร่างสมส่วนแม้แต่น้อย แล้วก็เงียบไป

 

ทอมยกถ้วยชากรุ่นควันและกลิ่นหอมจางขึ้นจิบอีกครั้ง รู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาที่จับจ้องอยู่บนร่างของเขา ทั้งที่พยายามจะไม่ใส่ใจ แต่เท่าที่จำได้ คริสไม่ได้ละสายตาจากเขามาตั้งแต่อีกฝ่ายเงียบไป หรือบางที อาจไม่ได้ละสายตาจากเขาตั้งแต่ตอนตื่นนอนเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ…

 

เจ้าบ้านเพียงถอนหายใจยาวเมื่ออ่านหนังสือจนจบบท ยกถ้วยชาขึ้นดื่มเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วจึงปิดหนังสือเล่มที่อยู่ในมือวางลงบนโต๊ะ ก่อนลุกขึ้นยืดเส้นยืดสายอย่างทุลักทุเล เมื่อร่างกายที่อ่อนล้าจากกิจกรรมในคืนก่อนหน้ายังคงส่งผลต่อกล้ามเนื้อส่วนต่างๆ ของเขาให้ปวดหนึบจนต้องรีบใช้มือยันขอบโต๊ะไว้

 

               “ทอม! นาย...โอเคหรือเปล่า?” คริสที่เฝ้ามองอีกฝ่ายอยู่ตลอดรีบร้องทักตอนสังเกตเห็นความผิดปกติ แล้วทำท่าจะลุกออกจากเตียง

               “ไม่ ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่นายต้องห่วงหรอก นอนต่อไปเถอะ” คนถูกเรียกหันกลับมา ยิ้มได้เพียงเสี้ยววินาทีสีหน้าก็แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเจ็บปวดเมื่อขยับร่างกายแล้วพบกับความรวดร้าวที่แล่นผ่านไปทั่วร่าง พร้อมกับเสียงโอดโอยแผ่วหวิวหลุดลอดจากริมฝีปาก หากเพียงแค่เสียงนั้นก็ทำให้ลมหายใจของคนฟังสะดุดไปชั่วขณะหนึ่ง

               “ฉัน...ขอโทษ” คนตัวใหญ่ในชุดนอนที่สวมเพียงบ็อกเซอร์รีบเลิกผ้าห่มออกจากร่าง แล้วก้าวลงจากเตียงอย่างรวดเร็วจนเหมือนกระโจนไปหาอีกคน และด้วยช่วงขาที่ค่อนข้างจะยาวเกินมนุษย์ปกติทั่วไปทำให้ใช้เวลาเพียงไม่กี่วินาทีเพื่อเข้าถึงตัว สอดแขนแกร่งประคองที่เอว “เจ็บมากหรือเปล่า?”

               คนถูกถามส่ายหน้าไปมา จะบอกว่าไม่เจ็บก็ดูจะเป็นการโกหกที่ไม่สมเหตุสมผล “...ไม่ใช่ความผิดนาย”

               “แต่เรื่องที่… แรงของฉันทำให้นายเจ็บมันก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปหรอกนะ” คริสตอบ น้ำเสียงเจือความห่วงใยโดยไม่ปิดบังแม้แต่นิด “ไปนอนพักก่อนเถอะ” แล้วกึ่งดึงกึ่งลากทอมกลับไปที่เตียง

               “มันเจ็บก็จริง แต่ฉันก็เต็มใจให้นายทำ—โอ๊ย!” ทอมหลุดคำโอดครวญมาอีกคำหนึ่งเมื่อกำลังจะหมุนตัวไปด้านข้าง โชคดีที่มีแขนของคนข้างหลังประคองไว้จึงยังยืนอยู่ได้โดยไม่ล้มคะมำไปเสียก่อน

               “ฉันว่าบางที… นายควรจะกินยาแก้ปวดแล้วพัก” เมื่อจับทอมนั่งลงข้างเตียงได้แล้ว คริสก็ยกมือขึ้นตบหัวไหล่อีกฝ่ายเบาๆ “นอนเถอะ เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอายามาให้”

               “โทษทีนะ ลำบากนายอีกแล้ว คริส” ทอมนั่งก้มหน้า มือทั้งสองข้างประสานกันบนตัก ก่อนที่มือขนาดใหญ่กว่าของคริสจะวางทับลงไปอีกทีหนึ่ง แล้วย่อตัวลงตรงหน้า

               “เอาเป็นว่าเรารับผิดชอบร่วมกัน ไม่มีใครผิด ไม่ต้องขอโทษฉันด้วย โอเคไหม?” คริสใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างเชยคางทอมขึ้นให้สบตา ขยับปลายนิ้วสอดเข้าในกลุ่มเส้นผมยุ่งเหยิงที่หลังใบหูของคนตรงหน้า

               “แต่นายก็ทำรุนแรงจริงๆ นั่นแหละ กดเอวฉันแทบหัก” ทอมหลุดหัวเราะอย่างเขินๆ ก่อนที่จะหยุดทันควันเมื่อความเจ็บปวดย้อนกลับมาทำร้ายเขาอีกครั้ง

               “เฮ้...”

               ถูกอีกฝ่ายมองมาด้วยสีหน้าเป็นห่วงเป็นใย ทอมจึงอดจะช่วยพูดให้คลายกังวลไม่ได้ “แต่มันก็รู้สึกดีมากเลยนะ ที่นายทำแบบนั้น” และหากคนตรงหน้าอ่านสายตาของเขาออก—ซึ่งก็แสดงออกชัดเจนมาตลอด เขาหมายความตามที่พูดอย่างแท้จริง

               “โอเค งั้นคราวหน้าฉันไม่นวดตัวให้นายแล้—”

               “เบาแรงลงก็พอ คริส นายมือหนักเป็นบ้า” พูดจบทอมก็ล้มตัวลงนอน เป่าอากาศออกจากปอดขึ้นไปสู่เพดานห้อง ลอบหัวเราะอีกครั้งแต่คราวนี้ระมัดระวังกว่าเดิมเพื่อไม่ให้ต้องเจ็บตัวซ้ำ “แต่ที่ปวดไหล่กับปวดคอนี่ดีขึ้นเยอะเลย ขอบคุณมากนะ”

 

—END

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคนี้มีไอเดียมาจากตอนเล่นคีย์เวิร์ดแดรบเบิลของพีซัง อืม... ก็... 555555  
> /ปิดหน้าเขิน
> 
> ปล. เมื่อคืนก่อนเขาไม่ได้แค่นวดกันอย่างเดียวหรอกนะ แค่ก


End file.
